


Safe & Sound

by Kitty_Savella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Savella/pseuds/Kitty_Savella
Summary: SONGFIC: “Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.” Sad look at the last hours of James and Lily Potter.





	Safe & Sound

Title: Safe & Sound  
Author: Kitty Savella  
Rating: K+ (for depressing theme)  
Pairing: Lily/James  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters/plots/locations contained therein. I also don't own the song, Safe & Sound. I write this fiction for pleasure, not profit. No copyright infringement intended. (For owners, see JK Rowling and Taylor Swift, respectively.)  
Summery: SONGFIC. “Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.” Sad look at the last hours of James and Lily Potter.  
Warning: Depressive theme, mentions of death, songfic, oneshot.  
A/N: As I was attempting to fall asleep last night, I began singing this song to myself. What began to resolve in my head was an image of James and Lily, crying and singing softly to each other and their young son as they awaited the end. I think I managed to portray it in such a way as to feel at least a bit of the sorrow and desperation that they were feeling at that time. Please let me know how I did. Song is “Safe & Sound” by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars, created for the movie, The Hunger Games.

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

Huddled up in the corner of the nursery, Lily and James wrapped their arms tightly around each other and their infant son. They had just received word from Dumbledore that somehow, Voldemort was informed of their hiding place. It was estimated that there would be no time to get out before he got there. Knowing that any second could be their last, they desperately tried to comfort each other.

Lily was the first to begin to sing, her green eyes closed tight. The room filled with emotion as the first strains of the song flowed from her shaking lips.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, “I'll never let you go.”  
When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

With tears in his eyes, James joined her in singing the chorus to their precious little boy, lamenting at the fact that he would never grow up, never get to go to Hogwarts, or make friends, find a girlfriend as wonderful as Lily and get married. So much his child would miss, all because a madman made a rash decision after hearing only part of a prophecy.

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe & sound.

Letting out a soft sob, Lily trailed off and placed loving kisses atop her son's messy black hair. It felt like silk against her face, and she knew that soon, she'd never feel it again. James tried to brush away her tears as he continued singing alone.

Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darling everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
Hold on to this lullaby,  
Even when the music's gone, gone.

Taking a steeling breath, Lily rejoined James for the chorus once more, her face still pressed to Harry's cherubic head.

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe & sound.

For a few intense moments, they let out soft, melodic wails, keeping in tune with the song. All of the pain and sorrow in their hearts came pouring out, as they wished that someone could save them, as they wished that somehow, things could be different.

Just close your eyes.  
You'll be alright.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe & sound.

Their faint cries managed to reverberate around the room, changing them and making them seem ethereal. Tonight would be their last. Voldemort would come and kill them for defying him, and kill their child for daring to be born. They didn't know when he would arrive, or how quick their deaths would be, but they did know that, come morning light, they would be safe and sound.


End file.
